Valentine Day (( Baekyeol ver ))
by howonies
Summary: Valentine day kali ini, pasangan itu menghabiskan waktunya di Namsan Tower. "Hey, apa yang kau tuliskan disana?" "Y-YAK!" BAEKYEOL/ CHANBAEK. EXO. YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RNR;)


Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan saat melihat pacarnya ada didalam kelas bersama Do Kyungsoo, temannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil handphonenya, menghubunginya kekasihnya dan memintanya untuk berjalan berdua.

Chanyeol mengusap poni kecil di dahinya ini. Ah, eommanya aneh. Memintanya untuk memotong rambut dengan gaya seperti ini, terlihat seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun ketika melihatnya dengan potongan seperti ini

Apakah Baekhyun akan suka, atau malah akan menertawakannya seperti anak-anak lain

**Title : Valentine Day (( Baekyeol Ver ))**

**Cast : **

**Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol ofc**

**Genre : Romance**

**FF ketiga hasil sambung-sambungan/?. Yang pertama Kaisoo yang kedua Hunhan ehehe. Happy Reading, semoga seru ehehe. Comment juga kalo bisa, jangan jadi silent reader u,u –howonies**

Dan dirasakannya sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, dari bawah. Chanyeol yakin itu Baekhyun, siapa lagi? Kkk. Chanyeol berbalik, menatap mata Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Seperti ingin memperlihatkan sisi manisnya. Baekhyun balas menatapnya, membalas senyuman yeol. Dan perhatiannya sampai pada poni pendek Chanyeol yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Ponimu!" sorak Baekhyun gembira, meloncat-loncat ditempatnya. "Beberapa hari lalu aku melihat gaya rambut itu dimajalah dan mengira kau akan cocok dengan itu. Dan aku benar. Wah siapa yang mengusulkan rambutmu begini? Kau kehilangan pesona tampanmu, kau tahu? Kau terlihat imut" cerocos Baekhyun, terlihat gembira.

Chanyeol merengut, tidak menyangka Baek akan suka dengan gaya rambutnya yang agak menggelikan ini. Chanyeol mungkin jarang berkaca sekarang ahaha. Baekhyun dengan cepat berjinjit dan memainkan poni Chanyeol dengan jemarinya, membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak merespon kejadian itu dan membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Hyunnie. Jalan-jalan yuk hari ini" ucap Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun kembali keposisi semula, berdiri lebih rendah dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan dengan semangat. Koridor kelas sudah mulai ramai, beberapa anak melihat kearah mereka seakan mereka akan berciuman. Oh tidak

Chanyeol merogoh kantung jas sekolahnya. Mengeluarkan 2 pasang gembok berwarna warni dan sepasang spidol. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, kelihatan senang dan bertepuk tangan kecil. Kekasihnya memang pintar membuat kejutan untuknya

"GEMBOK CINTAAAAAAA" teriak Chanyeol, memperlihatkan giginya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, tersenyum hingga matanya mulai menghilang ditelan pipi

Chanyeol mengenggam jemari tangan Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun kelihatan menunduk, malu-malu. Chanyeol hanya terkikik, tak kuasa melihat kekasihnya bertindak seperti itu. Sangat lucu, imut, menggemaskan. Membuatnya ingin mencubitinya

Mereka segera menuju ke tempat parkir motor Chanyeol, setelah memakai helm, mereka berjalan pelan. Dengan tangan Baekhyun melingkari pinggang Chanyeol tentu.

"Tidak boleh keluar dulu sebelum jam 12 siang!" ucap Pak Satpam tegas, menunjuk jam dinding di pos satpam, pukul 12 kurang 15 menit. "Pak. Itu kan hanya sebentar lagi... Ayolah pak. Teman saja ingin bermain dengan saya. Dia begitu mencintai saya dan tidak mau membuang-buang waktu menunggu 15 menit disini" bujuk Chanyeol, dengan kata-katanya yang super basi

Baekhyun mengelak, "Aku tidak berkata uhm..." dan terpotong karena Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Satpam tadi tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran sepasang insan itu. Lalu membuka gerbang sekolah. "Yasudah kalian boleh keluar. Tapi jangan kecewakan pacar kecilmu itu haha" ujar Pak Satpam, masih tertawa

Baekhyun menunduk pelan, sedangkan Chanyeol melambai. Dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di Namsan Seoul Tower, berdua, dihari Valentine yang cerah ini

.

.

Suasananya... bisa dibilang sangat ramai. Berdesak-desakan. Mereka mematung dipintu masuk dan bertatapan. Tidak menyangka keadaannya akan seperti ini. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Baekhyun untuk menggeggamnya. Baekhyun melirik tangan Chanyeol, lalu meletakannya tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol yang cukup besar

"Berpeganganlah padaku. Jangan sampai kau hilang. Kau kecil dan akan kesusahan bilang aku kehilangan kau"

Baekhyun merengut sekarang. Yak. Bocah darimana? Dia sudah dewasa! Baekhyun tidak terima

Namun ia tetap memegang tangan Chanyeol erat

.

Angin mulai bersepoi pelan saat Chanyeol membuka tutup spidol dengan giginya, bersiap menulis pesan digemboknya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik kearahnya, membuka tutup spidol dengan tangannya – ia masih normal – dan menaruh tutup spidol itu di kantungnya, bingung harus menulis apa

"Aku mulai menulis okay" ujar Chanyeol, menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan dan menulis sesuatu digemboknya. Baekhyun masih menatap sekelilingnya, bingung akan menulis apa. Beberapa orang berkeliaran didekat mereka, kadang bersenggolan dengan tubuh salah satu dari mereka. Chanyeol langsung merentangkan tangannya di belakang punggung Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan menulis lagi

Ia tak mau Baekhyun tersakiti, tau tidak mau Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan yang lain? Entahlah

"Aku sudah selesai!" ucap Chanyeol semangat, mengibas-ibaskan gemboknya. Baekhyun mengerjap, ia bahkan belum menulis apapun digemboknya. Baekhyun menunduk, kenapa otaknya buntu disaat seperti ini? Atau karena banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol?

"Kau belum menulis? Tulis apa saja. Tulis saja Chanyeol tampan dan berkarisma atau yang lain" kata Chanyeol, menjulurkan lidahnya pendek. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, mulai berkonsentrasi lagi untuk menulis sesuatu.

Baekhyun menutupi gemboknya dengan setengah tangan saat ia mulai menulisnya

"Jangan mengintip!" gertak Baekhyun, melihat Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Baekhyunnya itu. Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kesudut kiri yang agak sepi, untuk memasang gembok mereka disitu, membuat cinta mereka abadi selamanya

Mereka bertukar gembok saat akan memasangnya, berdekatan. Chanyeol terbelalak melihat tulisan Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ini berhubungan bukan? Kenapa bisa begini..." ujar Baekhyun gugup, memegang gembok Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tertawa kecil dan mengelus gembok Baekhyun, lalu memasangkan keduanya, menyatu

Seperti cinta mereka

"Sekarang kita melempar kuncinya" ujar Chanyeol, semangat dan menggerakan kunci itu ditangannya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kuncinya dari kantung, dan disaat bersamaan spidol Chanyeol keluar, menggelinding diantara kaki kerumunan orang. "HA...ah" ujar Baekhyun dan berusaha mencari spidol itu, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun

"Kau lebih penting daripada spidol itu. Biarkan saja. Aku membutuhkanmu" bisik Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasakan telinga dan lehernya panas. Pipinya memerah. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi benar-benar membuatnya terbang kelangit ketujuh

Untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, Baekhyun berbalik dan mengecup dahi Chanyeol pelan, lalu berkata "Ayo kita lempar gemboknya"

Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun mengecup dahinya. Kejadian pertamanya

1...

Chanyeol mengenggam kuncinya erat, menatap langit sore yang mulai menutupi permukaan bumi

2...

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, memainkan kuncinya kecil

3...

Dan kedua kunci itu terlempar entah kemana. Entah jatuh dimana. Mereka tidak akan mencarinya lagi. Biarlah, gembok itu tetap abadi disini

"Happy Valentine, dear" ucap Chanyeol, memegang pipi Baekhyun. Baek tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Happy Valentine too, Park Chanyeol" ujarnya, dan Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama ditempat

"Kutraktir es krim hari ini! Ayo kita pergi ke kedai Ugisted, aku tidak sabar memakan es krim cookies and cream!" ujar Baekhyun, menunjukan v signnya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk, memegang pundak Baekhyun, dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kedai tersebut

.

Ah, apakah kalian penasaran tulisan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Pada gembok Chanyeol, tertulis "Byun Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku!"

Pada gembok Baekhyun, tertulis "Aku bingung harus bagaimana =_="

Tapi Chanyeol yakin, suatu saat kata-kata itu akan berubah menjadi iya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang tertawa bersama di dalam kedai, menjilat es krimnya sesekali dan Tao juga Kris melewati kaca dekat mereka, orang yang bernama Tao berkata

"Ge, kunci yang tadi mengenai kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku yakin itu salah satu pasangan yang sedang dilanda cinta haft AH" ujar Tao, saat tidak sengaja mengenai papan pengumuman diatas kepalanya, membuatnya meringis, kembali.

.

**HAHAHAHA gimana ceritanya? Aduh aneh ya? Semoga ceritanya lebih seru dari yang kemaren-kemaren ne wkwk**

**Howonies**


End file.
